In Bed
by The Marauders3
Summary: Ponyboy is sick, with a stomach flu, and gets really ill. Soda watches him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is like a re-make of my Outsiders fic. That was taken away from me…:(. Any who….have any of ya'll seen "Ghost" w/ Swayze? It's REALLY GOOD! Okay here's my new fic. It's about Ponyboy getting sick, incase you didn't read the summary…but I bet you did…Dally's alive as is Johnny…

"Hey Pony! Get up! Get up! School starts soon-you better hurry!" Soda pounced playfully on his little brother's bed. Ponyboy Curtis didn't awake; he just tossed in his sleep.

Again Soda yelled "Pony come on get up. It's a school day. Two-Bit will be by soon and you need to be ready. Come on! Get up!" Ponyboy opened his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Soda asked looking at his "kid" brother, his heart fild with concern.

"Nothing." He lied, as he threw the covers back and stood up. Soda took notice to how un-balanced Ponyboy walked, he kept swaying.

"Ponyboy?" his brother started again, Ponyboy turned around "Are you sure you're okay? You look sick and tired."

"I'm fine. I really am, I just couldn't sleep. You were snoring really loud last night." Soda didn't snore, but how was he to know-whether he snored in his sleep? Soda shrugged as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Darry had already made eggs and bacon. Ponyboy sat there playing with his fork. "Ponyboy Curtis" his eldest brother's strong voice spoke. "You better eat you food, I-" he stopped. Pony had fallen asleep at the table "Ponyboy!" he pushed his brother to wake him up. "don't fall asleep well I'm talking to you."

"Sorry Darry" he mumbled as he started to play with his fork again. "Pony-start eating Two-Bit will be here soon. You didn't eat dinner last night-so surely you're hungry."

Ponyboy reluctantly stuck his fork in his eggs and watched as the melted cheese made it gooey almost. His face turned even paler then before. "Pony, I'll ask you one more time are you feeling okay?" Ponyboy nodded "I feel okay."

Two-Bit burst through the doors. "Hey everyone!" he came in. Ponyboy stood up and walked over to his back-pack, picking it up he yelled "Damnit!", Darry turned around. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." Pony said. "It just feels heavier. That's all" Ponyboy said as he was about to walk out the door. "Hold it." Darry used a napkin and cleaned his face-and then stood up.

Ponyboy stood there, feeling rather dizzy. Darry placed a cold hand on the back of his brother forehead. "Ponyboy you're really warm. Get some aspirins-and let me take you temperature." Ponyboy nodded as he opened the cap to the aspirins.

Darry came back with a thermometer and had it under his brother's tongue. Finally after two minutes Darry took it out. "God Pony-103.2, there is no way you're going to school when your fever's that high." Ponyboy dropped his ever so "heavy" bag onto the floor.

He suddenly doubled over and vomited all over the floor, he moaned loudly as he ran to the bathroom and continued to get sick….


	2. Flu'll season sux!

Thanks for the reviews…I hope to see 16, now. So everyone who has-please review again. Blah blah blah. Okay Peace. Oh yah, have any of ya'll seen "Dirty Dancing"-it rox! By the way, I'm from TX, so I'll say "ya'll" and "ma'am:" and "sir" A LOT!

------

Soda walked into the bathroom. Ponyboy was holding onto the toilet's basin for support. He continued to get sick. "You're feeling fine, 'eh?" he joked. Ponyboy almost glared at him, but under it was a little smile.

"Hey Pony" Darry walked in. "Two-Bit's going to watch you, okay. But I gotta' go to work. See ya'll. Feel better, I'm so sorry but I just have to leave" He ran out the door. Two-Bit walked in.

"Hey Two-Bit trying to get out of that Geometry test?" Ponyboy asked him, as he attempted to raise one eye-brow. "I'll watch him" Soda piped in quickly. "It's fine with me." Two-Bit left the two younger Curtis brothers alone in the bathroom.

"Don't you work today?" Ponyboy asked him, as he sat against the wall. Soda sat down next to him. "Nah', Steve'll (A/N: if I ever use a noun and then will, I just add an 'll. Ex. The camera'll take nice pictures. Just so you know) fill in for me. Plus it's Tuesday-our slowest day." Ponyboy nodded.

Ponyboy's face turned a greenish-pale and he emptied what was left in his stomach into the toilet once more. Soda laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Ponyboy asked as he wiped his face down with a towel he had found.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." Ponyboy took the bait. "About what?" he asked. "The first time I ever got sick…er…4th time…"

Flashback

"I was nine years old. And I was at the park swinging. It was in Socs. Territory. But when your young-you're'll (A/N: told you) just people surrounded by "Big Grown-Ups". Anyways-so there I was swinging away and this really pretty girl comes up and starts to swing next to me. I asked her what her name was. "Claire" she said smiling.

We were talking. And suddenly she burst out crying. She had ran away from home because she was scared of the doctor. It turns out she had the flu. I talked her into going, and so I walked her back to her house. It was really big-beautiful and white. She was so nice.

When I got back to our house, I was really tired so I went to bed early. Darry woke me up to eat-but I felt so weird. Tired, groggy, I was hot-yet cold, but my throat hurt to. I told him I wasn't hungry and he yelled for Mom. I mean come on-really what a shook. Me not hungry!

"Is my Soda-not feeling well?" she asked. "Does your tummy hurt?" she asked. I shook my head-because it really wasn't at all. She touched my head-"Oh-Soda sweaty I think you have a cold. Does your throat hurt?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Well" she smiled down at me. "why don't you just go to bed. Ponyboy seems to have something like this too. Darry's not sick though. He probably is immune to it. Hmm" she pondered for a while. "I wonder if you two got it from school. Oh well" she sighed. "All the same."

She ushered me to the room I shared with you. You were so out of it Pony. And your breathing was so congested. Mom got really worried when she saw how pale you were-but how flushed your cheeks had become.

She even woke you up to make sure you weren't dying. Before we both went to bed again-she took both our temperatures. 104 was you and 102.6 was me. But that was only the beginning…."

A/N: Hey wassup ya'll? So what ya' think? It was so funny…me and my friend were on sugar Friday night and we rented "The Outsiders" and it was sooo funny. Cuz she was like "Ain't Nobody goin' call the fuzz in this neighborhood cuz they know better. OWW!" It was funny. We were jokingly making fun of it. But we discovered the "Zoom" button and used it to our advantage…Then we were like "Sodapop in the shower, preferably w/o a towel"-you know in that one sceene. That's when the zoom came in handy…yah…anyways you know in that same scene two secs. B4 Ponyboy is like sniffing the towel we think they should make that into a commercial "Hey even greasers like it. New Poppy flower Febreze!"


	3. Johnny

Thanks to all my BEAUTIFUL reviews! I appreciate it a lot. Well okay-let's see, were was I…oh yes. There will be a lot of flashbacks. Oh and usually my ch. Are short but I update a lot.

"Hey Soda." Cut in Ponyboy, "can I get something to drink before you continue?" he asked. Soda nodded-and came back with to Pepsi-Colas. There was a knock on the door. Soda yet again got up to answer it.

"Hey Dal., what's the matter?" Pony heard Soda shut the door. "Man the fuzz are after me again." Dally walked in and sat on the couch. "What happened?" Soda asked worried. "Tim and me were fighting and they thought we were going to hurt someone else. No big deal-but I can't afford to add another mile to my record. Anyways-what are you doing at home-don't you have work today?" Dally asked Soda.

"Nah. Pony's sick-I'm looking after him." Dally's expression changed. "That's a shame. Where is he?" Dally asked as he looked around. "Bathroom."

"Ew. That kind of sick, you mean the throw-up sick, that's nasty. " Dally grimaced at the thought of vomiting into the toilet. "Come on Dal, you've been sick loads of times. And drunk-it aint that gross" Soda scowled.

Ponyboy came out of the bathroom, a blanket wrapped around his shaking body. "Ponyboy Curtis are you cold?" asked Sodapop. "Yah-I don't know. My head isn't, but the rest of me is freezing." He said as he swayed onto the couch.

Soda went over and lied his hand on his little brother's forehead. "I think oyur fever is getting worse." He said concerned. "Poor kid" Dally said-Dally wasn't one to care for someone but he felt bad for Pony.

"You know what this remiends me of?" asked Ponyboy. They nodded and said in unison "Johnny?"

Flashback—Pony's POV—

"We were sitting at the lot and then some Socs. Came up to us and started to bully us around. They were awfully harsh on Johnny. And he had already said he wasn't feeling well.

We managed to get away and we ran over to the DX. Soda and Steve gave us a ride back home. Darry wasn't working and he got really mad when he saw us come in. "You two role around in the mud for a good hour?" He hadn't realized what he thought was mud-was drying blood.

The Dally was lazily sleeping on the couch. (_was not._) Were too, anyways…Dally you sat up and you're like "That isn't mud Darry, that's blood." And then Darry's face turned so white it almost looked transparent.

We were all a little spooked by it. Me and Johnny were in so much pain then. I felt like I could never move. That's were I got my scar from. _(Really?) _Yah. (_I didn't know they hurt you that bad! Wow I've got to go kick some Socs's ass when you're done talking) (Don't Dally-you're already in enough trouble as it is with the Fuzz) _Can I just continue? _(Fine) (Okay)_

Anyways Johnny was acting really weird. Darry and him started to talk in the other room. They wouldn't let us lesson (_I know!), _Anyways-when they came out Johnny went to lay down in my bed, and Darry went in there with a thermometer.

It turns out Johnny had like a flu.He had a really high fever and we didn't know what to do. His parents wouldn't take care of him. So we'll watched over him. (_Someone's at the door)_

End Flashbak---

"Who is it?" hollered Ponyboy. "It's Johnny-Open up."


	4. The beggining

A/N: Okay. Once again thanks for the reviews.

Soda opened the door, and a boy with raven hair walked in. "Hey Johnny" said Ponyboy.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Johnny asked Ponyboy as he sat down on the couch next to Dally. "Shouldn't you?" asked Ponyboy.

"I should be. Yah. But some Socs. Started chasing me so I ran here. What about you?" Johnny asked Ponyboy.

"I'm sick" Johnny nodded. "We were just talking about you." Laughed Soda. "Really? What about?" asked Johnny.

"That day you came to our house, really sick." Johnny's ears turned red. "Yah. I remember that" Dally got up.

"I'm getting cake. Do you guys want some?" he asked. "Yah" Soda said. "Dirdo (a/n: inside joke)" said Johnny.

"Ponyboy do you-" Dally turned around to finish his sentence but was greeted by blankets in a bundle on the floor. Shortly after coughing noises came from the bathroom. Soda got up and ran to his brother.

Dally still got chocolate cake out for the himself, Soda and Johnny. Soda came out with an arm around Ponyboy. "You okay Pony" Asked Johnny. All he did was nod. "Eww! Yuck! Soda did you make this?" asked dally coming out of the kitchen are.

"Yah."

"No wonder"

"Why?"

"There is way to much sugar in it…"

Soda grinned. "I know" he smiled as he helped himself to a rather large piece, he opened up the ice box again. Took out a tub of frosting and plumped half of it on his slice of cake.

His eyes grew really big. "MMM! Sugar!" he smiled as he poked his fork into it and took a large bite. "Can I get back to telling the story?" asked Ponyboy.

"No!" yelled Johnny. "Please, I don't want to recall it." He said, grmising at the memories.

"Fine." Said Ponyboy folding his arms. "Why don't you pick on somebody else? Like Darry." Laughed Johnny with a smile on his face.

"Okay" Dally laughed. "But I get to tell it…"

A/n: REALLY short but the next ch. Will be longer…


	5. I don't have a title

So I'm finally updating. YEAH! Thanks for the bountiful reviews. Oh and KahnKomRomy what's the RPG website? I can be Darry if you want. Okay. So let's get to it-sha'll we!

-----

"Okay so Dally aren't you going to tell the story" asked Pony.

"Yeah…hold on kid. I'm trying to think of which one to tell"

"There's more then one?" asked Johnny.

"There's more then one?" asked Soda.

"Yeah." Answered Dally nodding. "There's a couple."

"Really?" Pony had to add in.

"Yeah" Dally laughed. "Okay I'll tell the one from last year…well let's see how does it begin…oh yes that's right…..

Darry was at work-and we all thought he'd be home already-but he wasn't. Finally we called his work and they said he had gotten off an hour or so ago. Well I didn't want to worry Pony or Soda so I didn't tell them.

I decided I would go look for him. On the way I saw Two-Bit on the street trying to get a ride, so I picked him up…."

"Dally you suck at telling stories!" Everyone had been so into Dally's story they completely didn't notice when Two-Bit walked in.

"Hey Two-Bit!"

"Hey, anyways Dally that's not even what happened."

"Hey-shut up!" said Dally waving his finger in two-Bit's face.

"In fact….the truth is I don't think Darry has ever really been sick. Has he Soda? Have you ever scene Darry sick?" Asked Pony to his older brother, about his eldest brother.

"No Pony I haven't" agreed Soda.

"Weird" said Johnny "I guess he has a strong immunity."

"Yah" Dally said. "Hey Pony how ya' felling now?"

"Rather okay actually." Said Ponyboy realizing that he didn't feel bad at all. He no longer had that icky crummy feeling.

------

"Hey you guys I think someone's at the door. Do you want me to go get it?"

"Nah Two-Bit just leave them out there" joked Dally.

"Ha very funny"

Two-Bit walked over to the door. Slowly turning it a shadowed figure was hardly visible through the door.

"WHOA! You guys get here quick!" Two-Bit yelled.


	6. Do you really think I have a title?

A/N: Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers. I love you! Kisses! Kisses! So let's begin where were we….oh yes…you all want to know who's at the door, don't you….well…to bad…nah…jk….here we go……..

"A little ironic don't ya'll think?" Two-Bit inquired before anyone could see who it was. Steve was the first one up to see and answered.

"It kind of is. I hope he's okay."

They dragged the body that lay barley holding onto consciousness. Ponyboy didn't know what to say, he just stared at the body. Soda came over to the two boys and helped them get him onto a couch.

"Hey guys." Came the tired voice before the body made his eyes close and go to sleep so it could rest.

"Who would have thought Darry would finally get sick one of these days?" Asked Two-Bit as he just stared at Darry who was the person he dragged in.

"Like you said 'irrrrroooonnnyyy'" said Steve in a sing-song like voice.

Ponyboy was just plain shocked. He had never scene big, strong "super man" Darry EVER this fragile looking. Soda walked over to him. Ponyboy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Will he be alright?" Pony asked through tears. Soda rubbed his back.

"Yah kid- he'll be fine. Don't worry. Why don't you go the store and get some things so Darry can get better." Said Soda.

"Yah some anecdotes" said Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit you baboon it's ANTIDOTES. Anecdotes are stories."

"Oh…well, uuh…uhm…yah you know medicine. Whatever. I try to use a big word and I saw the wrong word. How's that for you?"

"Well I better get going before it's too late" said Ponyboy as he walked out the door and left.

Now you should know, a rumble doesn't change everything, if anything. That's why Two-Bit had given Ponyboy his newly acquired switch blade before he left. But in the hands of Ponyboy Michael Curtis a switch blade doesn't do that much when you're running being chased by a mustang going 30 over the speed limit…

A/N: Dude today it was SOOO funny. I was writing this thing for science about DNA and you had to write a conclusion about who the mother and father were so I was like…

" His mother told him his father was either Darren Dalton

or Patrick Swayze. The court ordered both men to give DNA samples. When the results came back it turned out Ralph's real father was Darren Dalton. Darren told him his mother was Jennifer Grey's best friend who was always on the set of Red Dawn, and she was going out with both actors, neither wanted to ruin their reputation so they left the child by a dumpster…" It was VERY funny…anyways yah that's it…let's just say I got an AAAAAA+


	7. Still no titlebut finally updating

**ZOMG! I haven't updated in so long, but I decided to, just because I really had some vision for this, then I lost it, now I think I found it again…Okay, so**

"Hey grease!" A voice called behind the young teenager. He continued walking and didn't turn around, he kept thinking, perhaps if he ignored them, they would just leave.

"Greaser!" A different voice yelled. The car stopped, and four large Socs. Jumped out of the car, it was now that Pony's walk turned into a sprint. As he tried to get away a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"You look at me when I talk to you, you understand!" The tallest of the group yelled as he pinned Pony down to the ground. He tried to move, and tried to get away, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't escape.

"Look at him, he's trying to get away like a little pig"

"That's exactly like a greaser"

"How typical, always running away"

"What a freak"

There were so many voices, and they all kept just shouting at the youngest Curtis. Finally Ponyboy recognized the voices. _Need a haircut grease?_ It was them, the same Socs., who had tried to hurt him earlier in his life.

"Why don't we continue were we left off" then a cold blade slowly ripped through his neck.

"Kick him!" one of the guys yelled, and a hard swift foot attacked the side of the bleeding kid.

"There's a lot of blood, I haven't scene so much blood" Yelled one of the Socs., who was dressed in khakis and a blue shirt.

"I think we should leave Jeff."

"Yeah, my parents would kill me if I get caught"

Somebody slugged Ponyboy, and then all he could hear were footsteps, and the sound of a car roaring into the far away distance. He laid there for only a short time, before he heard some people yelling.

"Oh my God!"

"Poor kid! Somebody, call an ambulance!" Then there was the sound of worried feet shuffling on the concrete. Someone had his head in there lap, and was stroking his hair.

"Don't worry Ponyboy, it's Soda, you'll be okay, you'll be alright."


	8. It’s been over a year since I’ve updated

Here we go—I'm finally updating

Here we go—I'm finally updating. I haven't done this in forever, so I hope some people are still interested. If I get reviews, I promise for a quicker update in the future! Any questions email me at:

And to the person who suggested naming the last chapter "Greaser", I would but I don't know how to. Also to the other person who asked, last chapter wasn't a memory, it was really happening...Thanks & Enjoy!

Chapter Title: **It's been over a year since I've updated, and I still don't have titles for my chapters…**

The sound of the sirens brought the concussed body to come back into consciousness. All he could see was the white ceiling that seemed oh-so familiar to him. He tried to remember why it was so recognizable—but it hurt to think so he just lay silent.

"Pony?" An angelic voice soothed him. "Ponyboy, are you awake now? Oh gosh, Pony!" He couldn't place the voice. He didn't know who it was, but he liked it, he just wanted to go back asleep and listen to that voice forever. Pony opened his mouth to speak, but he found it nearly impossible to. With each breathe he took, he felt more and more tired. He wanted to go back asleep.

"Pony." It was the angelic voice again. "Don't close your eyes, don't go back asleep. You'll go into a coma, they say, if you go back to sleep." How could this voice be telling him not to, when at the same time it begged him to? "You've got to listen kid. You can't go back to sleep. Just listen to me. Please."

He was angry at himself, why couldn't he place that voice—why couldn't he put a name to that voice. He tried to think, but again it hurt too much.

"We're almost there, just stay up for another few minutes. Darry will meet us at the hospital. Oh gosh Pony, oh gosh!"

Yes, he knew who Darry was. Darry was his oldest brother; he had iceberg eyes and a chiseled body.

"Ponyboy, do you know what happened?"

"N-n-n-o" came a dry whisper from the young boy sitting on the bed as the ambulance pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"Pony," the voice paused, and the gallantness in the voice was replaced with fear, when it began to speak again, "Do you—do you know who I am?"

"N-n-n-o" he coughed out.

Darry ran into the hospital, he remembered doing this a year ago. When Johnny, Pony and Dally had all saved those kids, the gang was a little shaken up, but everyone ended up being okay.

"Ponyboy Curtis" Darry told the nurse at the desk, "Where is he?"

"Room 34"

"Thanks"

So it's way short, but I'll write later. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
